Beginnings Of A Strange Relationship
by eseiprahs
Summary: A one-chapter story of Megamind and Roxanne's first date after Tighten.


**Okay, THIS is my first fanfic I wrote! I just didn't upload it because I didn't think it was that great, but now that I started thinking about it I was just like, ehhh what the heck...I'll upload it anyway. So here it is, my attempt at a one chapter story.  
**

**Hope you enjoy. (:**

Beginnings Of A Strange Relationship

Roxanne Ritchi woke up to the sound of screaming. You'd think that if you woke up to someone screaming then you think that a burglar was breaking into your house or something. But no, Roxanne knew who's scream it was, she'd recognize it anywhere. And she couldn't help but smile to herself in spite of what he could possibly be doing. She heard the shouts of 2 coming from upstairs, and the sound of metal clanging against the floor.

Sighing, she swung her feet over the side of the bed and touched the cold floor.

'_I need to get him some rugs or something, this floor is freezing. Not everyone wears leather spiked boots all the time!' _

But as she was padding across the floor, she turned and looked at the bed, smiling to herself. It was because of her he had a bed in the first place. Before, all he had was a couch he would sleep on. And she couldn't have found a better bed, it had blue sheets, and black fluffy covers. At first, he didn't care much for the fluffiness of the covers, saying that they weren't "bad and genius-y enough". But after she caught him taking a nap in it, snuggling up with the blanket not 15 minutes later, she knew he liked it.

"Gahhhhhhhh! That burns! Why must you treat me in this way ooooh-ven?"

Megamind's shout brought her back to what she was doing. She turned around again and walked out of the bedroom door. Walking across the lair she went to the steps. As she was climbing them she started to smell something. What was it, burning? Yes, it was deffinetly a burning smell. And to add to the smell, when she got to the top of the stairs, she turned toward the kitchen door only to see smoke slithering out the cracks of the door. She went over and opened it. And as soon as she did that, smoke billowed out.

"Meen-ion! Where is the fire extinguisher?" she heard Megamind shout. She could also hear the sound of running water.

"I don't know sir! I can't even see you! Where are you?" she heard minion say right as she was knocked to the floor.

"Oh dear! Megamind sir, is that you?"

Coughing Roxanne sat up, "No minion its me, Roxanne."

Standing up, and looking around, she noticed the smoke was clearing out.

"Roxanne? Roxanne if you can hear me, come toward my voice!" She heard her boyfriend say dramatically.

But as soon as he said that, the smoke cleared out even more so she could see the scene before her properly. And she couldn't help but smile. Minion was on the floor beside her looking disoriented, and Megamind was over by the sink with his hand under the running faucet, holding a spoon out as if getting ready to sword fight someone, and wearing a hair net and a white 'kiss the cook' apron with a dozen little kisses on it.

"Okay, I give, what is going on in here?" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Well," said minion standing up, "Megamind had the brilliant idea of cooking you breakfast,"he said in his usual loyal way.

"and as you can see, it would have worked out fine if.."

"Say no more minion!" said Megamind, hand still under the running water.

"You're right I probably don't want to know." Said Roxanne.

She walked over to Megamind, turned off the faucet, took the wooden spoon out of his hand, and gave him a kiss on the cheek, he blushed.

"I'm sure it would have worked out fine if you haden't done..well.. whatever it is you did wrong." She said giving him a warm smile. "Now what is it you did here?" Roxanne said grabbing his wet hand, examining it.

"Well, I was trying to cook the pun-kicks.."

"Pancakes." Whispered minion.

"and, well as you can see they just got blown completely out of proportion." He stated looking over at the large skillet on the stove.

Roxanne looked over as well and grimaced, indeed they had gotten out of hand, they didn't even look like pancakes anymore. Instead it just looked like a big pile of black goo spilling over the stove onto the floor.

"How about we just go out for breakfast." She said looking back at him.

Megamind and Roxanne arrived at the diner after stopping by her apartment for a little bit to get ready. Minion stayed at the lair saying that he thought theyd enjoy some alone time together.

They got out of the invisible car and started walking across the parking lot hand in hand. He was wearing a black shirt with a blue lightning bolt on it with a black button up shirt over top, and black jeans with a studded belt, and white high top shoes with studs on them. And roxanne was wearing a white shirt with a puffy brown coat and blue jeans with brown boots.

Walking into the diner, they saw there was no one at the seating desk, so they sat down and waiting for the waitor to come back. Across from them at another bench they saw 2 girls looking dreamily into a magazine with what sounded like pop music buzzing in there ears through an ipod they were sharing. On the cover of the magazine there was a young looking boy.

"You know something I don't understand about humans Roxy?" Megamind said.

"What?" she said looking over at him.

He was looking at the magazine, his head slightly tilted with a confused look on his face. "Why the female humans are so incredibly entranced by this boy named, Just-In Bee-Eyeber." he said not taking his eyes off the magazine.

Roxanne just giggled at his mispronunciation and confusion. "That's Justin Beiber. And I don't understand it either. I mean, he's cute and all but some people are just so obsessed with him its scary." She said.

"Like them?" Megamind said gesturing at the young girls across from them.

Sensing someone staring at them one of them looked up. She had long blonde hair in low pigtails with pink and white bows in them and a pink puffy winter coat with fuzzy boots on. "Ummmmm, could you stop….." she said snottily, but froze, eyes wide, and mouth wide open.

Nudging her friend with the exact same hair and outfit except her bows were white and blue and her hair was brunette and her jacket was blue. "What?" she said and looked over to where she was looking. And when she did so, she too started gaping at them. Or, well, him.

"What? What?" Megamind said sounding uncomfortable.

Then suddenly, the girls sprang off of the bench knocking their things to the floor,

"Oh my gosh it's an alien!" screamed the brunette girl.

"Oh please don't suck out my brain and blend it up as a smoothie and drink it for breakfast!" pleaded the blonde girl.

"Ew, now that's just discusting, why on earth..?" Megamind said a bit lost.

"Oh My gosh its and ALIEN!." The brunette screamed again even louder.

"Will you PLEASE stop saying that?" he said, starting to get annoyed.

"Don't do crazy alien experiments on me! I need to be able to cheerlead next week for the high school football game!" the blonde was pleading again, on the verge of tears.

"I never said I was going to!" he said waving his arms around desperately trying to get them to quiet down.

People in the restaurant were starting to stand up and look at the scene.

"OH MY gosh ITS AND ALIEN!" the brunette screamed yet again and even louder yet.

"Girls! Girls! What is going on out here?" yelled a women rushing out of the bathroom and to the 2 girls.

"Aunt Marge we have to go! There's a.." the brunette started to say.

"Yes, yes, an alien. We got that part down." Said Megamind slumped over with an annoyed look on his face.

"Oh Megamind I am so sorry! They've never been to Metro City before so they don't know what goes on here." Apologized the women.

"It's quite, um, alright." Said Roxanne, glaring at the 2 girls still shaking in the corner.

"Come on girls, we're leaving." She said ushering the girls out.

The girls took off out the door. They could see them through the window running out to their car trying to pry the doors open like maniacs. It also sounded like the restaurant had gotten back to their own conversations.

Roxanne glanced over at her boyfriend. He was sitting there with a sad look on his face looking down at the floor, wringing his hands.

"Hey, its okay sweet heart." Roxanne said, with a comforting arm around his shoulders. "They're new here, they don't know how wonderful you are." Roxanne said softly.

Megamind looked up at her and gave her a small smile before looking down again. Roxanne sighed about to say something else until a blonde waitress with a friendly smile came over.

"Hello, and welcome to Metro City diner. I can seat you now." She said brightly.

Megamind and Roxanne got up and followed her to a table by a window facing out to a busy street.

"Here are your menus and a waitor or waitress will be with you shortly!" she said, giving them a big smile and walking away.

Some people glanced over at them and started whispering to others at their table. Megamind noticed this, sighing he rested the side of his face on his hand and he looked out the window with a sad expression on his face.

"Megamind, what's wrong?" asked Roxanne even though she already pretty much knew.

"I'm melancholy." He pouted.

"Megamind, they're just not used to seeing you out in public and not blowing anything up." She said.

But he just kept gazing out the window. "Hey.." Roxanne said, placing her hand gently on his that was resting on the table.

He looked at her, she gave him a smile and said, "Cheer up, lets just have fun. Okay? No matter what kind of looks we get. Some of them are probably looking at us because you're such a dastardly handsome man." She said with a smirk.

At this, Megamind smiled and leaned across the table looking at Roxanne in the eyes and said, "Or, because we're such a dastardly amazingly fantastic looking couple." He said also smirking. Laughing, she said, "That's my big, blue headed alien."

Just as she said that, a waiter came over and asked for their order. "Oh, um.." said Roxanne, opening her menu. They had forgotten to look at them.

"I'll have the pun-kick and beacon meal with coffee." Said Megamind, handing the menu to the waiter.

The waiter just stared at him for a few seconds with a confused look on his face and then slowly took the menu from him.

Roxanne giggled at the expression on the waiters face. The waiter wrote down his mispronounced order and then looked at Roxanne, "And you miss?"

"I'll have the same." She said, handing him her menu as well.

While waiting on their food to get to their table, people eventually began to stop staring, pointing, and whispering. Which really helped make Megamind feel more comfortable.

"And you wouldn't BELIEVE some of the stuff he tried to get me to do with him!" Roxanne said laughing. "He once tried to get me to come to his house alone, and with a wedding photographer!" she said.

"Oh now isn't that just ADORABLE?" Megamind said with his hands on the side of his face. As they were laughing, abouncy ball came almost out of nowhere and hit megamind in the side of the head. "Ow! What in the…!" he said with his hand on the spot where it hit him. And as he said that, a little girl with curly, red hair came running up to the table.

Seeing as the ball was on the table she was about to ask if she could have it back but she stopped and just stared at Megamind. He noticed this and then noticed the ball still on the table. "Jennifer! How many times do I have to tell you to not bounce that thing inside?" repremanded a red-headed women coming up to there table and wagging her finger at the little girl.

She then followed her daughters gaze and saw where, and who the ball had hit and did a tiny gasp. Almost as if she expected him to take out his deehydrator gun and shoot them with it.

But instead, Megamind picked up the ball and, hesitantly and slowly reached it out to the little girl. Almost as if he was scared the little girl would scream and run away frightened. But instead, she took the ball from his hand.

"Thank you Mr. Megamind!" She said happily. He jerked his hand back with a look of wonder on his face.

'_She didn't even seem scared or anything.' _ He thought.

"Yes, um, thank you Megamind." Said the women. She gave him a smile and they walked off.

Megamind turned back around and faced Roxanne.

"See? People are already starting to get used seeing you in public." She said.

After a few minutes, their food got to their table. They talked, and laughed the whole time. Almost as if it were 2 normal people instead of a blue alien and a human conversing.

After their breakfast, they went outside. The air was crisp and cool. Perfect fall weather.

"That was a perfect first date." Roxanne said turning to look at her boyfriend.

Megamind looked at her, surprised. "First date?" he said with a shocked look on his face.

"Well yeah, I _would_ say that our first date was when you were disguised as Bernard but,"

"You left me..alone..in the rain.." he said with a pouting look on his face.

Roxanne just looked at him with a look on annoyance on her face.

"Yes, as I was going to say, it didn't really end too well so, I'm calling this our first date." She said.

"Oh, yes, well, um.." Megamind said, at loss for words, feeling a bit uncomfortable and unsure of what to do now. "So, I guess I bring you home now, or..?"

"Depends, do you want the date to be over yet?" Roxanne asked smiling at her boyfriend's awkwardness.

"No. No, not really." He said smiling back at her.

"Me neither." She said. And together, hand in hand, they walked down the street.


End file.
